1004
by ChaVBaek
Summary: Daehyun dan Taehyung hanyalah sepasang kakak-adik, semua kegiatan mereka berlangsung biasa. Namun seorang yeoja dan mimpi Daehyun membuat kehidupan mereka terasa rumit.


**Title : 1004**

**Cast : Im Hyemi (oc)**

**Jung Daehyun(B.A.P)**

**Jung Taehyung(Kim Taehyung)(BTS)**

**Rating : T-K**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**Disclaimer : Kekemato dan Alien V milik grub dan agency masing masing. Im Hyemin cuma OC dadakan author, anggep diri sendiri aja juga gak ppa kok.**

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan pelan mendekati seorang namja dalam balutan kain putih bersihnya, dengan sepasang sayap putih dibelakangnya bisa dipastikan ia adalah malaikat.

Malaikat itu tepat berada di belakang seorang namja, namja yang juga berpakaian putih itu berbalik dan tersenyum melihat sang gadis.

* * *

Daehyun terbangun setelah mendapat guncangan keras pada tempat tidurnya, ia belum sadar benar namun ia sudah tau jika Taehyung adiknya tengah melompat lompat di ranjangnya.

"Taehyung" Panggil Daehyun dengan mata nya yang masih tertutup

"oh, hyung sudah bangun ? baguslah" Taehyung turun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"mimpi lagi" gumam Daehyun kemudian keluar kamarnya dengan membawa handuk yang ia gantung kan dilehernya.

* * *

Sret

"nugu ?"

"Taehyung-chan"

"e-eh ?" Taehyung melihat yeoja yang menariknya heran.

"Agashi mengenalku ?"

"Tentu saja-eh, maksudku..apa kau mengenalku ? " Taehyung menaikan alisnya

"ya agashi kau yang memanggilku, kenapa aku harus mengetahui namamu -_-"

"eh, mianhae. Maksudku kau Taehyung kan ?"

"ne, memangnya kenapa ?" Taehyung melihatnya datar

"aniya" Gadis itu pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang cengo.

* * *

"Taehyung-sshi"

"nde ?" Taehyung berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde yang diikat dua tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"kyaaa !" Taehyung hampir jatuh karena penampakan didepannya, tapi karna imagenya sebagai 'calon flower boy' ia menutupi kagetnya dengan ekspresi coolnya.

"nuguya ?" Tanya Taehyung biasa, gadis itu heran dengan sikap Taehyung yang aneh tapi ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

_'tidak menjawabku ? yasudah_' pikir taehyung. Ia berjalan masuk ke sekolah meninggalkan gadis aneh menurutnya.

"Ya Taehyung-cha-mmp" Gadis ber tag 'Im Hyemi' itu membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huhf, hampir saja ketahuan" Hyemi menghembuskan nafasnya lega

"ketahuan apa eoh ?" Hyemi berbalik dan melihat seorang namja yang tampan berada di belakangnya daritadi.

"eh- aniya sunbae. Aku permisi" Hyemi melesat pergi kedalam sekolah barunya.

* * *

_'paboya ! kenapa harus kedalam gadis ini eoh ? tidak ada yang lebih baik dan tidak konyol -_-'_

_'Mian Jin-chan, hanya ini yang dapat aku temui. Keundae dia lucu'_

_'lupakan tentang wajahnya. Lakukan pekerjaan mu saja'_

_'aku menilai sikapnya bukan wajahnya jin-chan'_

_'...'_

_'kau ingin kumasukan kedalam sumur lagi eoh ?'_

_'aniya Jin-chan. Aku akan berusaha keras v_v/'_

* * *

"Taehyung-ah wae gurae ?" Jimin melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh

"mwoya ?" Taehyung langsung duduk di kursinya tanpa menghiraukan Jimin

"Kau bertemu seseorang sebelumnya ?" Taehyung melihat Jimin curiga

"Bagaimana kau tau ?" Taehyung berpikir Jimin seorang paranormal

"Apakah dia seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde yang diikat dua ?" Taehyung terkejut, ia baru tau jika Jimin seorang paranormal

"wooa, hebat kau Jimin" Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jimin, Jimin hanya melihat Taehyung tanpa ekspresi.

"dia disana" Jimin menunjuk seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde dan ikat dua itu -yang Taehyung temui sebelumnya- tengah memperhatikan Taehyung dari tadi di balik pintu masuk.

Taehyung melihat yeoja itu cengo, yeoja itu sadar jika aksinya mengintip Taehyung ketahuan langsung pergi secepatnya dari sana.

"eh dia hilang ?" Sekarang Jimin yang cengo

"Paboya !" Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin kesal

* * *

TBC

A/N : FF ke 2 yang aku publish, heuh sebenernya pengen publish semua ff aku disini. Tapi nanti aja, bertahap gitu. Dan ini ff straight, bebas dari yaoi nya. FF ku disini udah aku kasih tag kalo **Dunia yaoi** itu berarti full yaoi nya, jadi yang gak suka yaoi bisa dilihat dari title nya nee ^^

Lastly, RNR juseyoo~ biar aku semangat ngelanjution ff ya ^^


End file.
